User blog:Chilly Bean BAM!/Super Smash Bros. Giga
Yes, this is something. Roster Super Smash Bros. Giga brings back every single fighter that appeared in the SSB (including Ultimate) series while adding many newcomers as possible. Some characters are incredibly unexpected, such as eShop Bag. Starting *'Mario' **Neutral Special: Fireball - TBA **Side Special: Cappy Toss - TBA **Up Special: Super Jump Punch - TBA **Down Special: FLUDD - TBA **Final Smash: Mario Finale - TBA *'Luigi' **Neutral Special: Thunderhand - TBA **Side Special: Green Missile - TBA **Up Special: Super Jump Punch - TBA **Down Special: Luigi Cyclone - TBA **Final Smash: Poltergeist 5000 - TBA *'Peach' (Echo Fighter: Daisy) **Neutral Special: Toad **Side Special: Peach Bomber **Up Special: Parry Parasol **Down Special: Vegetable **Final Smash: Peach Blossom *'Bowser' (Echo Fighter: Dry Bowser) **Neutral Special: Fire Breath **Side Special: Flying Slam **Up Special: Whirling Fortress **Down Special: Bowser Bomb **Final Smash: Giga Bowser *'Rosalina & Luma' *'Captain Toad' (NEW) *'Yoshi' *'Wario' *'Donkey Kong' *'Diddy Kong' *'Dixie Kong' (NEW) *'Link' *'Zelda' *'Shiek' *'Ganondorf' *'Toon Link' *'Toon Zelda' (NEW) *'Tetra' (NEW) *'Samus' *'Zero Suit Samus' *'Ridley' *'Kirby' **Neutral Special: Inhale **Side Special: Hammer Flip **Up Special: Final Cutter **Down Special: Stone Smash **Final Smash: Hypernova *'King Dedede' *'Meta Knight' *'Bandana Waddle Dee' (NEW) *'Fox' *'Falco' *'Wolf' *'Pikachu' *'Pokémon Trainer' (Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle) *'Lucario' *'Greninja' *'Decidueye' (NEW) *'Marth' (Echo Fighter: Lucina) *'Ike' *'Roy' *'Robin' *'Captain Falcon' *'Jody Summer' (NEW) *'Ninten' (NEW) *'Ness' *'Lucas' *'Kumatora' (NEW) *'Olimar' *'Pit' (Echo Fighter: Dark Pit) *'Palutena' *'Inkling' *'Spring Man' (NEW; Echo Fighter: Springtron) *'Little Mac' *'Vilager' *'Wii Fit Trainer' *'Shulk' *'Ice Climbers' *'Sonic' *'Mega Man' *'Pac-Man' *'Mii Fighters' Unlockable *'Bowser Jr.' *'Dr. Mario' *'Geno' (NEW) *'Paper Mario' (NEW) *'Petey Piranha' (NEW) *'Kamek' (NEW) *'Ashley' (NEW) *'Mona' (NEW) **Neutral Special: Pizza Toss **Side Special: TBA **Up Special: TBA **Down Special: TBA **Final Smash: TBA *'Jimmy T.' (NEW) *'9-Volt' (NEW) *'Cranky Kong' (NEW) *'Funky Kong' (NEW) *'King K. Rool' *'Impa' (NEW) *'Midna' (NEW) *'Lana' (NEW) *'Skull Kid' (NEW) *'Young Link' *'Toon Ganondorf' (NEW) *'Vaati' (NEW) *'Marx' (NEW) *'Gooey' (NEW) *'Daroach' (NEW) *'Adeleine' (NEW) *'Elline' (NEW) *'Susie' (NEW) *'Krystal' (NEW) *'Slippy Toad' (NEW) *'Pichu' *'Jigglypuff' *'Mewtwo' *'Zoroark' (NEW) *'Scizor' (NEW) *'Tapu Koko' (NEW) *'Corrin' *'Anna' (NEW) *'Black Shadow' (NEW) *'Travis' (NEW) *'Porky Minch' (NEW) *'Giygas' (NEW) *'Hades' (NEW) *'Magnus' (NEW) *'Medusa' (NEW) *'Squid Sisters' (NEW; Echo Fighter: Off the Hook) *'Min Min' (NEW) *'Kid Cobra' (NEW) *'Dr. Coyle' (NEW) *'King Hippo' (NEW) *'Isabelle' (NEW) *'Rex & Pyra' (NEW) *'Duck Hunt' **Neutral Special: Trick Shot **Side Special: Clay Shooting **Up Special: Duck Jump **Down Special: Wild Gunman **Final Smash: TBA *'Mr. Game & Watch' *'R.O.B.' *'Bubbles' (NEW) *'Urban Champion' (NEW) *'Wonder Red' (NEW) *'Mike Jones' (NEW) *'Tails' (NEW) *'Ryu' *'Rayman' (NEW) *'Cloud' *'Snake' *'Bayonetta' DLC (Downloadable Content) *'Goombella' (NEW) *'9-Volt' (NEW) *'Lanky Kong' (NEW) *'Tiny Kong' (NEW) *'Chunky Kong' (NEW) *'Plasma Wraith' (NEW) *'Tom Nook' (NEW) *'K.K. Slider' (NEW) *'Snipperclips' (NEW) *'1, 2, Switch' (NEW) *'Qbby' (NEW) *'Diskun' (NEW) *'F-Type' (NEW) *'eShop Bag' (NEW) *'Knuckles' (NEW) *'Proto Man' (NEW) *'Cooking Mama' (NEW) *'Banjo-Kazooie' (NEW) *'Steve' (NEW; Echo Fighter: Alex) **Neutral Special: Bow **Side Special: Trident Throw **Up Special: TNT Jump **Down Special: Splash Potion **Final Smash: Wither *'Cuphead' (NEW) *'Hat Kid' (NEW) *'Yooka & Laylee' (NEW) *'TimePlay' (NEW) **Neutral Special: Popcorn Throw **Side Special: Hockey **Up Special: Hopper **Down Special: Wurdy **Final Smash: Big Picture Bonus Movesets to Those Who Didn't Make it in *'Waluigi' *'Rudy the Clown' *'Shy Guy' *'Poochy' *'Rick & Kine & Coo' *'Sir Kibble' *'Blade Knight' **Neutral Special: Sword Beam **Side Special: Drill Stab **Up Special: TBA **Down Special: Down Thrust **Final Smash: TBA *'Bio Spark' *'Wester' *'Kracko' *'Sukapon' *'Nikki' *'Diskun' *'Chun Li' *'Dart Monkey' (Echo Fighter: Boomerang Monkey) Category:Blog posts